kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jonathon
The Jonathon & Bombor Show is a famous, multi-award winning Crashian TV show starring Graham Howell, Bombor Johnson and Harry Mckelley. The show surrounds main character Jonathon and his eccentric adventures with the food-obsessed slob, Bombor Doggson, with whom he shares student accomodation. The two of them often go along with Bombor's friend Shab, cheese obsessed and insane. Production Conception The Jonathon & Bombor Show was first conceived in 2008 (2048 Ft.), and the same year the pilot episode aired. Three years later, in 2011, the first series aired after a delayed period of post-poning production. The show was originally pitched to Jacqueline Wilson Studios, but in 2010 the project was dropped and funding was pulled due to managing executive David Whyman's new leadership and his 'unsaturation' approach, but then bought by Po Plop Ping's newly purchased venture "Mandarin Studios", which comissioned two series of the show based on pitches by Bombor Johnson and Micheal Starkins. Casting The casting was done by Johnson and Starkins together, who quickly found up and coming Evancian actor Graham Howell perfect for the role of "Jonathon Davidson" after he auditioned. Starkins had initially sought to pick up actor Douglas Picnic for the role of Shab, but was disuaded by a casting director through whom Starkins tried to connect to Picnic, and instead introduced to young actor Harry Mckelley. Starkins found Mckelley to be perfectly suited for the role, and hired him instead. Writing All the episodes were written by Michael Starkins with help from lead actors Graham Howell, Bombor Johnson and Harry Mckelley who play Jonathon, Bombor and Shab respectively. Eventually, many of the episodes, such as episode 5 "The Food Appreciation Club" and episode 6 "Big Fat Leg" were re-drafted and primarily written by Harry Mckelley due to Starkins' original version being too inappropriate. In the writing of the second series, entire swathes of episodes had to be cut due to limiting the number of episodes aired and to 'preserve quality'. Furthermore, many episodes were written by Bombor Johnson, Harry Mckelley, Graham Howell and Jeff Birdbird. Success and Further developments The first number of episodes received relatively few views within their first months, being in the low tens-of-thousands, although very quickly acrewed a large fan following. By the time of the second series airing, the viewers were in the hundreds of millions each month. The finale of series 2, "Bombor's restaraunt" received 800 million viewers in total. In 2012 'Jonathon & Bombor's Christmas Special' aired and was met with ground-breaking ratings initial ratings. The episode was written shortly before and, according to Starkins, was one of the less meticulously thought-through and inspired episodes of his conception. The same year, the Jonathon and Bombor Movie was brought out, met with lower ratings, but greater critical success due to it's alternative and original nature of satirical documentary. The film has brought out cult-success and has become revered among fans in recent times. The film was given a budget of S18million and made S64million universally. Harry Mckelley was unable to be present during writing, and a stunt double had to be used for some scenes, which was later replaced with new takes containing Mckelley himself in the deluxe edition. A third series was not originally planned, but commissioned after the obvious success of the first and second series and aired in 2014. Whilst only containing four episodes, the series received incredible public upheival and box office and critical success. In 2015, Mandarin Studios, alongside all three leading actors, announced that Series 3 would be the last series of Jonathon and Bombor to be aired. Problems Some of the main problems that faced The Jonathon and Bombor Show were the post-poning and pulling of funding by Jacqueline Wilson Studios, which eventually led to the show being picked up by Mandarin Studios. Further problems included a fallout between Starkins and Doggson and producer Borris Tansen, which was eventually resolved but led to Tansen's absence for a period of a number of months, making production and organisation more difficult. Starkins describes this problem as the most threatening to him during filming. Another problem highlighted in interviews post-production of the second series was Harry Mckelley's inclination to take drugs before takes. Johnson and Howell often tried to disuade him of this habit, but eventually permitted Mckelley's drug use, with the agreement that he would attend writing meetings, which had previously been mostly absent from due to drug use. Story Premise The Premise of 'Jonathon and Bombor', as it is colloquially known, is that Jonathon Davidson was previously a rich student living with other fellow and equally upper class peers, whom he considered his friends until they disavowed him and essentially banished him to lower class accomodation. His parents, too, took to this proposition due to Jonathon's perceived insolence in his studies, and also his schmoozing and sloth. Jonathon is then forced to live in squalor with slob Bombor Doggson, next door to the cheese addict Shab. The three of them then continue to go through strange adventures and, through the course of the series, Jonathon begins to replace his rich peers with his newfound friends. Extended Lore Jonathan's life is partially mentoined in the pilot episode, but the details are not stressed. Jonathon was born to his parents, Harold and Elizabeth Davidson in their large home in ... they are a family of extreme wealth, due to Jonathon's grandfarther who ran numerous highly sucessfull carpet manufactores and buisnesses. Harold soon went to take over from his farther, teaching jonathon to obey scrict and polite rules. Jonathon then went to a local boarding school where he disscovered a love for physics which he went on to study at university but soon changing his studies to Sociology and History. Initally he went to University of Cadderdale which is renowed for its fantastic results and presentige, however, he spoiled his reputation by taking advantage of his wealth abd status and was kicked out for numerous cases of vandalism and drunken misconduct. Consequentily he was forced to move in with Bombor not soon after Shab would join the duo bringing his insane antics with him. Bombor,